Recovered Journal
by The Virgo
Summary: A journal found by Chris Redfield in the Spencer Mansion. FINSIHED. This is my first try at a RE fanfic, and it's in journal form. Please Read and give me your input about it. Thanks. Virgo
1. Warnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil, and if I did I'd be an assume person. Please read and review my work. Let me know what you think about it. Thanks.

**Before you read:** This is a story about a scientist who worked in the Spencer mansion, and the bio lab, from RE Zero. The first entry is when the scientist first arrives in the mansion. Later on she enters more. Sadly this researcher like the rest in the books and games becomes a zombie. So here you go. Since the Title is 'Recovered Journal' I thought I should let you know that she does not servive. Oh and Some entries will be entered in later if I see fit.

**WARNINGS! **Some language will be unsuitable for children under 13. Please be advised. Thanks.


	2. Journal Entries

Chris Redfield looked down at the small leather journal he held in his hands. He hadn't opened it. Not once. Now though he wondered what was beyond the cover and in the pages. He slowly flips threw the pages and notices only a small part of the journal is written in. Almost like the person had hardly a life at all.

Chris sat down and relaxed. He remembered when he picked up the journal in the mansion. He was going to throw it down and leave but thought other wise. Who ever wrote this didn't hide the book so, maybe they wanted someone would find this.

He opened the cover and saw only two initials C.A. Below that he read a small inscription; _I may win, I may loose. But I will never stop fighting, noteven inthe end.  
_Chris turned to the first page and began to read..._January 20th 1998_

January 20th 1998

Caught an early flight today. Tomorrow is my first day on the job as one of Umbrella's new researchers at the Arklay Laboratory. Part of me wonders how I got this job. But I'll just be thankful I even have a job. I was all most fired from my recent one. I can't help that I _don't _want to be one of my boss's sexual toys. I still don't know why Jose lets him do that to her.

I'll be arriving in Raccoon City in three hours, unlike most of the researchers I'll be able to live in the city. My small apartment was picked out by Umbrella, one of their bunk houses except I'll have a bath and kitchen to myself. I can't wait to see it. Of coarse I won't go there until my ID badge and access is granted to the laborartory.

I have also heard that I may meet Dr. Birkin. I have heard rumors from some of the researchers at my old job that he is the best. I wonder if he is the best or if it is a fib. I may be wrong but I don't think he's the best.

January 22nd 1998

I finally made some friends at this job. Most of them are men though. The woman seem too bitch and never have time for just talking. They only talk to anyone with a level three or higher pass. Something about 'top secret' bull. Tonight I am going to walk around town and look at the sites. I haven't been able to for two days. This should be fun. I'm so excited.

January 25th 1998

I love my little apartment, even though the kitchen sink leaks a little and the bathroom's warm water only last for about five minutes. I met some really nice people here. Most ofthe residentswork for Umbrella so it feels like I am already at my job. My next door neighbor Mike, he's really nice. We talked for hours, about our favorite things and what we wanted most out of this job. He recently transferred too. He use to have a wife but she cheated on him with some guy when he wasn't home. So he moved away from California and came here. He has a pet lizard named Harry. I find it kind of funny for a lizard.

January 30th 1998

My job has kept me here for five nights in a row. I haven't been to my apartment in five days. I am getting tired of my fellow workers and I find that Dr. Birkin's hardly ever here. I only have a level one clearance and it's starting to annoy me that I am much smarter than the rest of this team I work with. I also find that studying these plants that have small doses of some 'vitamins' quite odd. Sometimes I will stare at them, and they seem to be able to move on there own. Other times I am not awake fully to know if I saw it or imagined it. I have also become quite curious about the loud noise below us. Every time I see a higher level researcher go into the door that leads down stairs, I hear loud screaming, almost like animals. What are they doing down there that would involve animals?

February 2nd 1998

Today I met Tonya. A level Three. She is much nicer than her co-workers are. She talked about how she was in love with Dr. Birkin, even though he's never here. She said he use to talk to her all the time but then he got married and never spoke to her unless it was about their work. She seems so happy that I was talking to her. We were having a great time until Ellen Smith came and ruined all of it. She started talking to Tonya as if I wasn't even there, except she kept saying "Tonya, _we_ don't talk to incompetent little minds. That's why_ they_ are lower than _us._" Tonya gave me a sad look as Ellen Smith moved her to the other side of the office to where her 'people' were.

February 6th 1998

Today Ellen left to go back to her original job which involved being somewhere else but here. I am glad. Ever since the second she had been giving me these looks and acting all superior towards me. Honestly I think I am smarter than her and she knows it.

Mike asked me out for dinner in the tenth. I said yes. He was so happy. He said the most funniest thing to me as we were leaving the lunch room "See_ you_ at home." With this big smile on his face. I'm really starting to like Mike a lot. I think there could be something here.

February 10th 1998

My mom called said she wanted to visit me in the summer. We talked about my job and such. Tonight is my night with Mike I can't wait. What am I going to wear?

February 11th 1998

It's six in the morning and I finally came home. I was over at Mike's house. This has been the most incredible day since that day I turned eighteen and my dad told me I got accepted to Preston.

I went to work yesterday and first thing that happens is that I received a letter from Umbrella that says that I am being put at a level four as soon as the possible. It turned out that they need me for the more important experiments but had no room for me because the lack of office space. I was so happy I had to tell Tonya. She seemed thrilled too

Later on Mike came and picked me up and we had dinner at Jimmy's Italian Bar. It was this cute place where they served fish and grilled steak. Mike looked so handsome in his blue button up shirt, and black caches. He complemented me for wearing a red halter top and black mini skirt. He said "I can't believe how beautiful you look in a white jacket and in a mini skirt. Maybe you should have worn both." He raised his eye brows and I laughed. During the night we held hands and talked about his mother and father and how they lived in Toronto. Every so often he would kiss my hand and move his index finger across my knucks. It felt so nice.

But the best was when we left and went back to his place. It started out slowly but we both knew what we wanted. He was amazingly wonderful. We had sex both passionately and then I just wanted to be banged around. I just wanted some rough bounce here there and claw at everything. Just plain animal. It was great.

February 16th 1998

I have been watching the gaurds lately. I haven't forgotten those strange noises coming from down stairs. There are about three guards here between 9am and noon. After that the shift changes to only one between 2pm and 8pm. Since I leave at eight-thirty I don't know what happens afterwards.

I have also notice that there is a new gaurd on the shift too. He seems too flirtious and lazy. He walks like a idiot with these smiles on his face. I think he may be my ticket into that room.

February 19th 1998

I finally worked up the nerve to see what was going on down there. I snuck into the room while no one was looking. This proved to be quite hard since every five minutes a security guard walks threw all proportions of the facilities. I had to time them for three days before I figured out that one particular guard will disappear for twenty minutes before returning. This was my chance so I took it. I walked slowly but very cautiously towards the door. When I reached it I realized that I needed a level three pass. I remembered that Tonya, the woman that was across from my desk had one. She always left it in her top left drawer. She said she could never remember were she would leave it, so she just kept it in there. I went to her desk grabbed it and ran for the door. I slid the pass and the door open. I was in the clear. I started walking down the stairs, and then they ended. In front of me stood an elevator. I pushed the down button and waited for it to come up. I was so nervous I was grinding my teeth. If I got caught I would be in trouble.

Finally when it seemed like eternity, the elevator finally came up. I walked in and looked at the buttons. B1. B2. And B3. I figured the lower two needed higher clearance so I chose B1. It took only about forty seconds for me to reach the level and the door opened.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There were cages and cages full of animals. They were all shrieking and banging things around. I walked around and studied them. Most of them seemed like they were just tired, other's looked horrible. Parts of the fur were gone. And some were bleeding. I kept walking, wondering. Were they sick? Was this why they had them down here. Finally I walked by something more disgusting, something I can't even describe well. All I remember is that it looked like a gorilla. Its skin looked like it was inside out and it was foaming at the mouth. When I went to take a closer look at it it rammed into the glass cage trying to brake free. I got scared so I ran away from it. I couldn't stand to look at it anymore.

I was almost to the doors when I saw a woman take a rabbit and inject it with something. She quickly placed it back in its cage, and right before my eyes it seemed to change. I couldn't take it so I ran to the doors and into the elevator. As soon as I reached the stairs I was glad I wasn't still in there. But now I want to know more about why there are animals and what they're doing to them.

February 23rd 1998

I finally have been moved into the labs. It's not the one with all the animals thank goodness. I have a desk of my own and it seems that it hasn't been moved since it's last own who only left a pen. A pen that I am using at this moment. It's a really nice pen too. Black with black ink kind of like a quill pen. There are only the initials A.W. which I later found out was Albert Wesker. I don't know the man but I believe that he may be strange person. That or a killer. I wonder what type of man this Albert Wesker is. I may do some studying of my own on him.

February 26th 1998

My search for information about Albert Wesker has been a failer. All I found in the files that are in the laboratory mangers officedown the hall is that he joined Umbrella back in 1978. That he and Birkins were the Cheif Research Engineers for Arklay Labratory. When they arrived they were studing a subject that had been there since 1967. A woman that had no name. He wrote that she wasn't even reconizable as a woman, but that she had survived when others wouldn't. She seems quite interesting...well there was also some reports done by him but nothing else. Seems any of his information about his past has been sealed up by Umbrella. Even though I am a level four I don't have that kind of clearence. But I can find some. I know I can.

February 27th 1998

Today I fed one of the dogs in the back. It was an ugly creature. All bloody and torn. It kept trying to bite my hand but I moved back from it. I am so glad that they have chains aroung their necks. Sometimes thought I think that if they were really hungery they could break out of their chains in a heart beat i hope they never do. What ever they are putting in them sure makes them vilent.

February 29th 1998

I found some documents that explained what they were doing to those animals. They are injecting them with a man made virus called T-virus. Its main factor is to create a bio weapon that can be controlled. Repeatedly they have had numerous failures and Mr. Spencer has become quite upset with the results. I also found out that fundingto thelab has been raising a high debt.

May 2nd 1998

I have been given a level five security pass. They transferred me to the Spencer mansion. I am here to observe and record all of the following information. How many doses a human host has been injected with. How many times the care takers feed the animals. Study of the effects on all subjects.  
The horrors I have seen at the other lab can't compare to these. Everything here is like out of a nightmare. All the creatures' animal and human both are practically skinned. They are all bloody and deformed so you can't recognize what they once were.  
And they don't only do test one on subject, they do it on all species. Snakes, birds, dogs, spiders, it seems like nothing in here hasn't be touched by Umbrella's T-virus.  
There's a knocking at my door. I better get to work. I seems like I never sleep anymore.

May 4th 1998

Haven't slept much those damn dogs keep howling every night. Can't they just shut up once? I have been keeping records on everything and I believe that the T-virus though effective is ultimately a failure. The virus effects the subject but only physically not mentally. Since it is not smart the subjects become hunger and only wish to eat making it harder to control them. So far nine subjects have been destroyed. I believe that this is because the virus wants to spread itself into another host's body. When the virus is inside a host for a long period of time it begins to suck all the living tissue into decaying matter. Making anything that is alive into death. The virus use to take up to four hours for infection to accure but now it seems to only take about two hours. I feel that at the fate it is going it will only take about twenty minutes for the virus to infect, if, it is released into a large community.  
I have about three hours to send an official report to Umbrella's corporate headquarters. I'm going to use those lines of words, in a way. I want sleep but those damn dogs won't let me. I can't wait until June when I get to go back to my apartment. I'm starting to miss my bed and my crappy kitchen.

May 6th 1998

Today I was introduced to the creature called tyrant. It was the most ugliest yet intersting creature I had ever seen. It was a human subject that the virus worked on. It's arm was the same size as a humans but the hand was huge. It's nails were long almost likedeformed frog toes. They had the tyrant locked in a circular cell filled with water. It was in crygenic sleep. I thinking of staying down there for a while to study it's files. This viruse has become more interesting by the minute. I'm begining to wonder how the effects would be if you injected someone with higher doses, repeatedly for a time. I wonder if I should do my own research with a subject. I'll just keep it my own secret if I do plan on doing it.

May 8th 1998

I saw Ellen here. She seemed surprised to see me. She just went back to her work like I wan't there though. The bitch. What can I saw I just don't like her. She was rude to me ever since I started working here, so why shouldn't I.

Well something strange happened today. I was walking around in the dinning hall when I noticed that the plaque of the arms above this picture on the far right was different. It was bronze the other day but now it's silver.So where did the other piece go?

May 9th 1998

There was a strange man going down to the basement today. I have never seen him until now, but he seemed odd. I don't like him very much. I was going to follow him but, I had to attend to other matters. I report the man to one of the gaurds later

Night. I have just returned from the lab and it's amazing! The tyrant is aware that we are here. The charts even verifi it. It seem that the tyrant has know for quite some time. But no one else seems to notice. I'm staying down there to night. To study all of the charts. What else does the tyrant know.

May 10th 1998

I have been here and I have found more out. The tyrant seems to be trying towaking up. There are futtering movements on the scale that indicate it has been trying for months now. The blood pressure of it has increased from a ten to a thirty, and it has multiple muscle spasms. It's not even fully asleep. I think that within a months time the Tyrant will be awake and no body will be able to put it back to sleep. This thing is getting stronger by the minute. If they want to stop it they most likely will have to kill it. How ever that is.

May 11th 1998

I don't know how this has happened but something happened this morning. I was down in the lab with the tyrant when one of the gaurds came down and handed me a plastic suit. He told me to put it on and head back to my room.So I did. While walking to my room I noticed other people walking in suits too.I think something bad has happened and I don't think I want to be here anymore.

May 12th 1998

I was called into the infirmary today to help with peoplewho were ill. Most of thim looked horrible. They are all red or swollen. They keep complaining about how hot and itchy they are.I haven't taken off the suit yet.I am to scared to. I think someonemight have accidently released something in here.

May 13th 1998

I don't think that this was an accident. I should have reported that stranger I saw heading towards the basement. But Iforgot, because I was so involved with the tyrant and my research. I heard that some one outside in the bunkhouse went crazy and smashed thetank. The poor soul didn't servive. The lady who told me said that they could hear him scream.

May 14th 1998

Iwas still in the infirmarywhen I was told to leave this morning and head back to my room. Most of the paciants there look like they are going to die. So far everyone seems to be falling ill. I think I might be the only one who hasn't. So I am staying in my room. For some reason I had to lock my door. Tomorrow I am heading to were the tyrant is and getting the research I was studing. I'll keep myself occupied until this all blows over.

May 16th 1998

TonightI heard gun fire. I was on my way back from the basement level when I heard it. I ran to a window and saw three gaurds staning over a person body. Whoever it was was trying to get up and they bit one of the gaurds on the ankle. Next thing I know the man shot them in the head and they fell down. I was so scared I ran back to my room and locked it again.

May 17th 1998.

Ihave been hearing some strange noises since last night. It has been scaring me ever since because they won't stop. And the dogs, they have begun to howl all the time now. I have seen a couple of them below on the grounds. It's started to freak me out more.

May 18th 1998

Someone was banging on my door this morning around five. I woke up and told them to go away. It stopped for a couple of seconds before it started up again. Iyelled at them to stop and they just kept going. I was getting irritated when I relalized that I was hearing more pounding. Ijumped out of bed and ran to the door. I looked through the key hold which wasn't that well and saw them. They were scary from the looks of their torn bloody cloths. I ran to my desk and pushed it towards the door hopping that it would stop them from braking the door.

So far the pounding has stopped and all I hear is shuffling. Lots and lots of shuffling

May 19th 1998

I haven't eatten in four days. I can't go out, and I won't go outofthis room. They're all there and I can't fight them off. I have been hearing them all night.

May 20th 1998

Couldn't sleep, can't with all the noise that they are making. The dogs are howling and shuffling. Shuffle,shuffle I 'm going to loose my mind If they don't stop with the shuffling.

May 21st 1998

So hungery. So tired.

May 23rd 1998

Going to go to sleep. In the closet. The sounds stop when I am in there.

May 25th 1998

Hungrey...tired...

May 26th 1998

I am leaving. I am going to jump out the window and try to make it to the road. If I make it then I am going to the police. I have to warn them. This will infect people. I know now what this virus can do. I can't take this with me, and if something should stop me from making at least there will be this to tell them. To let them know what was happening...hopefully


End file.
